In a variety of hydrocarbon exploration and production operations, downhole tools are utilized to carry out desired tasks at locations within a wellbore. Different types of downhole tools may be utilized to drill wellbores, deploy tubing and other equipment downhole, perform testing operations, conduct servicing operations, and perform other tasks. When utilizing wireline or other cable connections, a rope socket is often utilized to connect the tool string to the cable.
During these operations, a downhole tool (or tool string) may become stuck in the wellbore or disconnected from its conveyance. The lodged tool may be referred to as a fish, and a fishing operation may be performed in an attempt to retrieve it. In a fishing operation, a fishing tool may be deployed downhole from a surface rig or platform. The fishing tool typically includes a downhole-facing attachment end intended to engage the tool to be retrieved.